Hepatic toxicity resulting from exposure to an agent needs to be predictable early and easily following exposure to the agent. The liver plays a central role in the metabolism of chemical agents that are taken into the body and as such is susceptible to toxic side effects of the agent and/or its metabolites. This factor is a critical consideration for drug discovery and development activities. It has been reported that over 900 drugs have been implicated in causing liver damage, Friedman, Scott E.; Grendell, James H.; McQuaid, Kenneth R. (2003). Current diagnosis & treatment in gastroenterology. New York: Lang Medical Books/McGraw-Hill. pp. p664-679. Pharmaceutical companies extensively test new chemical entities for toxic effects on the liver throughout the development process, from pre-clinical through clinical stages, yet drugs continue to be taken off the market due to late discovery of hepatotoxicity.
The available tests for liver function can be divided into dynamic tests and essential and special static tests. Dynamic tests reflect real-time hepatic function in which the dimension of time is also considered, in which clearance of a test substance or the formation rate of a biochemical reflects the actual performance of the liver. Due to difficulty of use, many dynamic tests have not found widespread clinical or laboratory application.
Traditional static tests, while simpler, are only an indirect measure of hepatic function or damage and involve the measurement of a biomarker at a single point in time. Essential static tests for compromised liver function include aspartate aminotransferase (AST), alanine aminotransferase (ALT) (for hepatocellular damage), glutamate dehydrogenase (GLDH), alkaline phosphatase (AP) (for cholestasis, hepatic infiltrations), γ-glutamyltransferase (γ-GT) (for cholestatis, alcohol abuse), bilirubin (conjugation, excretory function, to assess severity), cholinesterase, albumin, and γ-globulin (for chronic hepatitis, cirrhosis, following the course of chronic disease).
There are several limitations associated with these conventional liver function tests. For example, test results of liver enzymes and clotting factors can be affected by the substitution of blood components. Falling aminotransferase values are only reassuring when accompanied by a restoration of metabolic function. Aminotransferases, alkaline phosphatase and bilirubin lack organ specificity. The long plasma half-life of cholinesterase does not allow the detection of rapid changes in hepatic function. Most importantly, the conventional tests are only of limited prognostic value.
More specialist static tests include bile acids indicating excretory function and portosystemic shunting, ammonia as a marker of reduced urea synthesis, and parameters reflecting fibrotic activity such as aminoterminal procollagen type III peptide and other well-known tests. Sherlock et al., Assessment of liver function in Diseases of the Liver and Biliary System, 9th ed., Oxford: Blackwell Scientific Publications, pp. 17-32, 353 (1993). Further diagnostic criteria include the immunoglobulins, indicating humoral immunoresponse and autoantibodies for the assessment of autoimmune liver diseases and viral hepatitis markers. Serum hyaluronic acid has been proposed as a noninvasive index of the severity of cirrhosis in chronic viral hepatitis and as a measure of response to antiviral therapy. In alcoholic liver disease, serum hyaluronic acid can be applied for the assessment of hemodynamic changes. Serum alpha-glutathione S-transferase (GST) is an emerging static test indicating hepatocellular damage with application in transplant rejection. However, these tests are not useful for in vitro assays using hepatocytes or other cell or organ cultures.